In The Hereafter
by kisukebenihime
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when you die? Do you go to Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Or somewhere else entirely? Sakura is about to find out. Join her on the quest to find the peace and love she was so denied in life... in the hereafter.
1. Chapter 1

In The Hereafter

(**A/N**: I know that I have a few open projects at the moment, but I started this adventure one day and it wouldn't leave me alone. I've never done a crossover before, so please, if it's not cannon don't kill me. There will be a few changes along the way, nothing major – just a few things to fit the story and time-line better. I apologize in advance if it's confusing, I'll be sure to explain a few things as best as I can. So, without further delay, here goes nothing. This story was inspired by the songs Our Farewell by Within Temptation and Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any way, shape or form.

**Summary**: Have you ever wondered what happens when you die? Do you go to Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Or somewhere else entirely? Sakura is about to find out. Join her on the quest to find the peace and love she was so denied in life... in the hereafter.

~xxx~

An explosion rocked the forest during the late afternoon hours, birds scattered from the trees as the blast shook the surrounding foliage. Two figures stood, locked in a battle of wills and strength, as the dust and debris settled around them. The smaller of the two was panting, favoring her left leg while the other, taller figure glared crimson as he tried to overpower the other.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Tired already?" mocked the woman with a smirk as she summoned enough chakra to her arms and forced him away. They flipped away from each other, landing on either side of a large crater she had created with her foot. Sasuke scanned the wreckage they made with their fighting and smirked.

"Hn," he grunted, adjusting his katana with broken and bruised fingers. "You've grown stronger, Sakura." she rolled her eyes at him while healing a large gash across her abdomen. "Strong enough to be my wife and restore my clan."

"I will not be your broodmare!" Sakura yelled across the crater, her words echoing back like a haunting mantra. Five years of her life wasted on bringing him back and when he does return, he tries to kill her then tells her that she's worthy of being nothing more than a baby factory! There was something completely wrong with this picture. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. She was so naïve to believe he would come home and love her as she did him. And now it was all too late of a realization for her and the man who stood before her. "Go to hell, Sasuke, I want nothing to do with you!"

Sasuke vanished in thin air, reappearing behind Sakura with a kunai pressed to her back.

"A good wife obeys her husband with unquestioned faith, love and devotion."

"I'm_ not_ your wife," she spat, turning her head to look at him with hard emerald eyes. "And I am far from submissive. If you can't give me what I need – what I deserve – then there is no point to this conversation. Love isn't something you throw around, Uchiha, it's more than that. I can't marry someone who won't love me back!"

"Don't push it, Sakura," Sasuke told her, his tone was cold and clipped as he spoke. "You'll just have to deal with it. Now, stop this foolishness and return to the village with me." Sakura limped as she turned her body towards him, slapping away his outstretched hand with a growl.

"I am not a tape recorder, I will not repeat myself." she backed away from him slowly as he watched her with cold, calculating crimson eyes. "I'm willing to bet that if your brother promised me something, he'd make good on that promise and then some." something in his gaze sharpened as he snarled at her.

"Don't you dare talk about Itachi," he took a step toward her, Sharingan swirling menacingly. "You don't know a damn thing about him."

"I know a lot more than you think. Hell, the whole village knows the truth. Itachi-san was a genius, a phenomenal Shinobi and a hero... but above all, he was a good man." she told him with a sneer. "He gave up so much for you, gave you the peace you needed with his death and all you've done was sully your family name in return." in her five year quest to bring Sasuke home, Sakura had a run-in with the older Uchiha out in Snow Country. Stuck in a cabin together during a blizzard for two solid weeks, the pair had actually engaged in civil conversation in which they had become friends. And no more than three months later, Sasuke took that friendship away – even though she knew it would happen eventually.

"How_ dare_ you speak as if you knew him." growled Sasuke.

"As a matter of fact, I did." she shot back defiantly, "And let me tell you something; you will never be half the man he was!" that was the straw that broke the camel's back. One second there was almost ten feet of space between them and the next... Sasuke's Chidori infused hand was in her chest, squeezing her heart. Sakura gasped for breath, trying desperately to fill her collapsed lungs with air. Shaking hands grasped his arm as Sasuke eased her dieing body to the ground. Blood bubbled over her lips and down her chin as she coughed.

"You loved him, didn't you?" asked Sasuke, his eyes changing form the normal Sharingan to Mangekyou in an instant. "_Answer me_!"

"N-no..." she wheezed. "It was... always you. I love... only you... Sasuke-kun." her epitaph written, Sakura gave him one last warm, bloody smile before exhaling softly for the last time. Her body went limp in his lap, blood soaking his clothing while Sasuke sat there wide-eyed and shocked to the core. Her last words sank in slowly as the gravity of what had just transpired left him feeling cold, empty and lost.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" came a call from off in the distance.

~xxx~

It was the strangest feeling; like laying on a soft mattress and floating at the same time. Sakura's eyes opened to the bright blue sky she knew and loved. What happened? Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was. Sasuke sat hunched over with his back to her, shoulders shaking slightly. It all came back to her as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!"

Her head snapped in the direction of Naruto's voice.

'Oh, now he shows up,' she thought with a sigh. Naruto came hurtling through the trees a moment later, landing a few feet away from Sasuke. Kakashi, Ino, Sai and Yamato joined him seconds later, all looking horrified as their gazes fell on Sasuke.

"Oh, come on guys, I didn't beat him up too bad." there was a long pause. "Or did I?"

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered. He took a step forward, one hand held out as it to touch her... but then she noticed something strange – they were looking at Sasuke, not her.

"Uh... guys? I'm right here." but no one seemed to hear her. Curious, Sakura turned her gaze back to Sasuke – and annoyed that they seemed to be ignoring her. Sitting up slowly, she noticed that he was holding something; a person. Sakura shot to her feet, hands ready to heal... only no chakra came. She paid no mind to that though, chalking it up to chakra depletion and stepped around him for a better look. The sight that met her eyes made her stop cold in her tracks.

It was her body he was holding... but how was that possible? That had to be a clone and Sasuke was playing a joke, (a pretty damn elaborate one to cast a genjutsu over her so no one could hear or see her) but that didn't make any sense. Why would he do such a thing and wouldn't someone acknowledge her (if it was a genjutsu Kakashi's Sharingan would have spotted it)? Hell, she was standing right there. Sakura looked down at her hands and gasped comically. They were see-through! Scanning her body, she found the rest to be like her hands and there was an odd chain attached to her chest.

"Am I dead?" she asked herself as Naruto finally overcame his shock.

"Sakura-chan!" he rushed forward and through Sakura's spirit to get to Sasuke. That proved it. She was really dead and looking at her body.

"Oh, Kami-sama." chocked Ino, turning and burying her face into Sai's shoulder who awkwardly held the blonde while tears soaked his shirt and his own tears stained his face. Kakashi and Yamato hung their heads in grief while Naruto sobbed, prying Sakura's cooling corpse from Sasuke's grip.

"How could you, Sasuke?" cried the blonde, cradling the rosette's body gently and brushing blood-stained locks away from her face. "She loved you so much. How could you?" Naruto shouted, holding the body in his arms closer to his chest. Sakura couldn't take it anymore – the pain that emanated from her friends... she just couldn't stand it. So, she did the only logical thing her mind could think of – she bolted, running into the forest with tears in her eyes. Time... Sakura needed time to think, time to accept all that had happened and adjust to this new situation.

~xxx~

Night had fallen quickly over Konoha, the streets were oddly quiet as news of Sakura's death spread like wildfire through the village. Of course, it didn't help that her body had been paraded down the main street of the village by a crying Naruto, followed closely by a restrained Sasuke with his head hung low. He was escorted by Kakashi and Yamato, both holding one of Sasuke's arms. They were followed up by Ino, who was crying hysterically, and Sai, who was trying his best to comfort her... but it didn't seem to be working.

Tsunade had rushed out of her office to see what all of the commotion was about. She stopped upon seeing Naruto with a bloody and limp Sakura in his arms. With hands glowing green, Tsunade rushed forward to inspect the damage. A crowd had gathered to await the verdict. In the middle of the street, for all to hear, Haruno Sakura was pronounced dead.

Atop the Hokage monument, Sakura sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, her tears long since dried up. She had come to terms with the fact that she was no longer among the living and began to ponder the future. What was she supposed to do now? Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of bright light that comes to take her to... where ever she was supposed to go? Was she doomed to wander the countryside as a specter for all eternity?

"Well, if that's the case... I guess I should check on everyone and figure out a way to to tell them that I'm alright." she told herself as she stood. Sakura glanced down at her person and placed a hand over her heart. She felt so alone at the moment, it made her hesitate from moving her feet. Just then, a loud, inhuman roar pierced the night... and it terrified her. Sakura spun around, looking toward the forest for a sign of the thing that made the sound. Another roar echoed around her – it was closer than the last one. With no weapons and next to nothing for chakra, Sakura figured she would have to defend herself with just her fists.

Wait – could she _even_ fight as a ghost?

From the trees emerged a beast like nothing she had ever seen before. It was easily five times her size with six legs, black skin and what looked like a white and red stripped mask for a face. The tail of the beast alone was as long as she was tall. Sakura found herself caught between terrified and amazed that this creature even existed. It reminded her of the scorpions she had seen in Suna, many years ago.

"It took me a while to track you down, girl." holy shit... it spoke, Sakura thought while taking a small step backward. "Now, let's make this simple – you just stay right there and let me devour you, then I'll be on my way." Sakura tensed, eyes wide. What did it just say? She was not given the opportunity to question as the thing shot toward her. Sakura dodged the beast and flipped away, sliding to a halt as the creature scuttled to a stop, using all six legs and tail to halt it's hulking mass, and turned in her direction with jerky movements. "Dammit! I said stay put!"

"Sorry pal, but I didn't agree to anything. If you really want this meal, you'll just have to work for it." quipped Sakura before making a dash to the right, circling in a wide arc while looking for an opening. It's tail flicked toward her but she avoided it and rocketed forward. With a twist of the hips, Sakura sent a mighty kick to the beast's side. It connected with a loud cracking sound as the creature roared in protest (and Sakura thanked the heavens that her strength hadn't suffered at all). The thing was sent flying to the edge of the forest. Slowly, the masked creature-thing (or whatever it was) stood on all six legs and howled at her.

"You little_ bitch_! I'll kill you for that," it hissed. "That was a lucky shot, it won't happen again."

"Oh?" Sakura smiled sweetly, crouching gracefully and preparing to make her move. "Care to test that theory?" it laughed at her.

"Prepare to be eaten!" they moved in unison, dashing forward on a head-on collision course. At the last possible moment, Sakura jumped into the air and forced her last remaining vestiges of chakra into her right fist.

"_Shannaro!_" her fist connected with the exact center of the creature's white face with enough force to displace the air around them. Sakura moved away quickly while the beast stood stock still. Then a crack appeared in the mask causing the six-legged, hulking monster to roar in agony before the mask shattered completely. With a narrowed gaze, she watched the beast disintegrate into nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura's body relaxed before she crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. She blinked up at the night sky, tired, panting and parched... Sakura began to laugh. She did it, she beat that thing – whatever it was.

"You are either very brave or very stupid, Sakura-san." came a voice, a very familiar voice. Sakura's head snapped up, turning her surprised gaze to the left.

"Itachi-san...?" gaping like a fish, Sakura stood while eying the man before her. He looked the same from when she last saw him; long raven-colored hair tied at the nape of the neck, dark eyes gleaming with intelligence that marked him a genius, and he still wore the necklace given to him by his mother. But his clothes were so different. His Akatsuki issued clothes were replaced with a black set of yukata and hamaka pants and a long, white haori coat. There was a katana strapped to his hip (and, from what she could see, that was the only weapon on him) with black cord around the handle. "Is that really you, Itachi-san?" the raven-haired man nodded in the positive as another figure appeared next to Itachi. The newcomer had short, unruly black hair, scars running down the the left side of his cheek as well as a tattoo of '69' on the cheekbone. He wore similar clothes, minus the haori, and his sleeves were rolled up to the shoulder.

"I see you got rid of the Hollow, Uchiha-taichou." the man said, paying no mind to Sakura... who stood a few feet away.

"But I didn't, Hisagi-san." Itachi spoke, smirking at the confused lieutenant. "She did it all on her own," Hisagi turned to look at Sakura. "With her bear hands." he added as his smirk grew wider. Said lieutenant blinked rapidly while Sakura held up a peace sign with a crooked smile.

"Uh, hi... I guess." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I wasn't just going to let that... thing... eat me. You should know by now, Itachi-san, I won't go down without a fight." Hisagi blinked again, looking from Sakura to his captain and back.

"Do you two know each other?"

"We were friends back in the day." answered Sakura.

"Yes, stuck in a cabin during a blizzard for a couple of weeks can either drive you insane or make people the best of friends." confirmed Itachi as he reached into his haori and pulled out a little black butterfly.

"Hey, um... I don't want to sound rude or anything but... just what the hell is going on? I know I'm dead – I got that much already – but what happens next?"

"Hisagi-san, please explain to Sakura-san while I report this to Soutaichou-dono." with a nod, Hisagi explained the process of exercising a soul and that she would most likely be reborn instead of sent as a whole due to her lack of reiatsu.

"Can I, at least, say goodbye to everyone before we go?" she asked, pleading eyes on Itachi. If she truly was going to wake up tomorrow and not remember anyone, she wanted to have closure by say goodbye to her precious people.

"Unfortunately, we do not have the time to go to every house in Konoha," Itachi replied with a sigh – she growled at him which sounded very much like 'you know what the hell I mean, Uchiha!'. "But you may pass a message along through someone; Tsunade-sama perhaps."

"She should still be in her office." commented Sakura as she turned ans lead the way down the mountain.

They entered Tsunade's office through one of the large bay windows (old habits die hard... er...) and found the blonde asleep at her desk, sake bottles scattered around the room.

"Dear Kami, she's hammered." Sakura whispered,eying the wrecked room in shock.

"Excellent, this makes things a little easier." Itachi reached for his zanpakuto and pointed it toward Tsunade.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" she whisper/shouted, glaring at her friend.

"You'll see." he told her with his trademark smirk. Sakura, in turn, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the hardwood flood while scowling. "Tsukuyomi." there was a pulse of light from the sword and the room went black.

~xxx~

Tsunade awoke with a start in the early morning hours, blinking rapidly and panting from the dream she had. With a sigh, Tsunade rubbed her face with her hands, smearing mascara on her cheeks as she leaned back in her chair. A cool breeze swept through the office, carrying the sweet sent of Sakura's vanilla and plum blossom perfume.

"They really were here." pausing long enough to gather her wits, Tsunade briefly wondered if the others would think she was nuts – or still drunk – when she tells them about this. "Shizune, get in here!" the door opened abruptly, revealing a somber looking, dark-haired woman holding a pig.

"Yes, Milady?" she asked, sniffing slightly.

"Get Team Kakashi in here immediately – that little Uchiha brat, too." Tsunade spoke, voice slightly rough from sleep. "Bring me a glass of water while you're at it." Shizune stood dumbfounded for a moment before exiting the room with a quick nod. While Shizune was busy, Tsunade busied herself with picking up her office and called for a chunin to retrieve Yamanaka Ino from home. She sat back down with a sigh, rubbing her temples to ease a growing headache. "It's going to be one of those days, can feel it."

The first to arrive was Yamato – no surprise there – then Shizune and Sai (she asked Shizune to stay and listen to what needed to be said). Sasuke was escorted in next with a snarling and obviously pissed Ino right behind him. Naruto and Kakashi filed in last, both standing as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"What's the deal, Baa-chan?" taking a sip of the water that Shizune had given her and leveled the room with a look that clearly said she would not tolerate any interruption.

"What I'm about to tell you may sound impossible – even crazy – but I can assure you that it is true." the room grew still at her words. "Last night... Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi visited me in my dream."

"You're right; that is crazy." Sasuke snarled from his seat as he strained against the chakra bonds that kept him strapped in place.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to tell you!" snapped the Hokage, slapping her hands down on the desk and cracking it in half. After a pause, Tsunade took a calming breath and released it slowly. "The room was dark..."

~dream~

_The room was dark except for a lit candle on the round table. Tsunade, who was seated at said table, absently ran her fingers over the flame until the soft patter of footsteps made her stop and look up. From the murky, black shadows emerged Uchiha Itachi. He bowed politely to her before stepping closer._

_"Hokage-sama." he greeted._

_"Uchiha." Tsunade said back, confused._

_"You are wondering why I am here, I assume." at her nod he continued. "I have someone here who wishes to speak with you." he turned, gesturing into the darkness. Hesitant steps sounded in the room until a spot of pink could be seen._

_"Is this some sort of hallucination?" Tsunade growled. Even in her dreams, Sakura's death haunted her._

_"No, Shishou... it's really me. Well, my spirit anyway." Sakura said with a shrug._

_"We do not have much time, Sakura-san. I'll leave you to it then." Itachi excused himself and disappeared back into the shadows. Sakura wrung her hands around the hem of her torn shirt, biting her lip._

_"Sakura, come sit with me." the busty blonde motioned to the chair next to her. The roseate slowly moved to sit by her mentor._

_"Shishou, I... I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did and... and..." Sakura was cut off by a chocked sob, her head fell into her hands and her shoulders shook with every ragged breath. Tsunade raised a hand and went to place it on Sakura's shoulder but it went through the crying girl. It broke Tsunade's heart to see her apprentice – and, by all rights, daughter – in such a state and being unable to comfort her made it hurt all the more._

_"Why don't you tell me how it is that you and the Uchiha brat are so buddy-buddy." Sakura snorted through her tears, smiling despite the situation._

_"Remember those two weeks I was stuck in a cabin?" Tsunade nodded. "Yeah, well... I didn't mention that I was stuck with Itachi-san." the blonde tsked her apprentice._

_"You two didn't -"_

_"No! It's not like that, Shishou, I swear!" Sakura defended immediately. "We became friends during that time and it didn't happen all at once like with Naruto and all the people he knows." Tsunade was snickering now._

_"Oh? Then what did it take for the two of you to become friends?"_

_"A few games of 'Go Fish' and a frying pan to the forehead." they were both laughing until Itachi appeared and cleared his throat._

_"Sakura," he said in warning._

_"Right, sorry. Time crunch." Sakura held up her hands before turning serious. Itachi disappeared once more into the darkness. "Shishou, would you be willing to pass on a few messages for me?"_

_"Of course." Sakura took a deep breath._

_"First is for Shizune-senpai. Tell her that she and Genma are going to have a great life together filled with lots of beautiful babies if she would just give the poor man a chance!" if Sakura hadn't been so serious, Tsunade would have laughed. "Next is Sai; he needs to stop reading and get out more. There's only so much a book can teach you, the rest is learned through trial and error. For Ino-pig... I want her to know that I still have the ribbon she gave me, and if she looks in my closet she will find a white box full of pictures I know she'll want to have." Sakura paused for a moment to collect herself, things were getting more difficult to say._

_"For Yamato, his w-welcome home gift is on my kitchen counter and the book he let me barrow is in my living room. K-Kakashi-sensei..." the roseate bit her lip to keep the harsh sob at bay, "Kakashi-sensei has been like a father to me and he needs to know that he'll always be in my heart. I hope that the next time I see him, he'll let me call him 'Otou-san'." now Tsunade was swiping moisture from her eyes as she listened to her former student pour her heart out._

_"Kami, Naruto... I don't even know where to begin." Sakura said with a wet chuckle. "Well, I hope he finally asks Hinata-chan out. She loves him so much, and she's been battling her father's matches just waiting on Naruto. I'm absolutely positive that Naruto will make an excellent Hokage and I will try my hardest to make my presence known when that day comes. I don't want him to feel like I've abandoned him._

_"Finally, Sasuke-kun. I just want him to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for him... but he needs to realize that love only lasts so long and can only get you so far. If he isn't willing to work for it, he won't find what he needs." she paused for a second. "And I don't blame him for what he did. I'm partly responsible for my current state... and I'll still love him no matter what. Just... just let him know that even though I'm gone, it doesn't make him any less than my friend and brother but lovers is something we couldn't have been even if he had stayed and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." as she finished, Sakura began to feel tired and was already half asleep by the time she turned her head to look for Itachi._

_"It's time to go, Sakura-san."_

_"Hai, Itachi-san." the pink-haired specter faced Tsunade one last time. "Goodbye, Shishou. I love you all so much and I'm going to miss you terribly." and just like snow in the wind, Sakura's spirit disappeared in a soft breeze of glowing, white flakes. Tsunade stared at the space where Sakura once sat with a sad look on her face, fighting back tears._

_"I apologize for her sudden departure, Hokage-sama." said Itachi while walking to stand before Tsunade. "She didn't have enough chakra left for a proper farewell."_

_"I suppose I should thank you for allowing her the opportunity."_

_"That will not be necessary." Tsunade raised a fine brow in question. "All I wish in return is to inform Sasuke that the opportunity for a fresh start is still open to him. Being foolish and squandering his second chance will earn him nothing but pain. His actions against Sakura-san were unfounded and stupid." the candle blew out, casting the room in complete darkness._

~end dream~

"That's when I woke up this morning." the room was silent, save the occasional sniffle.

"That's our Sakura-chan, always thinking of others before herself." Naruto sighed. "So, now what?"

"We honor Sakura's wishes." Ino spoke, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But what do we do about him?" she questioned, jabbing a finger toward Sasuke (who sat there with his head bowed and shoulders slumped in resignation). Tsunade thought for a few moments before turning an icy glare on the last Uchiha.

"You have friends in high places, boy." she said with authority, causing Sasuke to look up at her. "They want you to live – redeem yourself – and you're going to do just that... with a few stipulations."

~xxx~

Unohana Retsu walked calmly down the halls of the hospital with long, even strides, keeping her excitement hidden from others. There was another spirit from the Shinobi world here. In her barracks. Rarely, if ever, did new Shinigami come from other places outside of the principle world (then again, the Shinobi sector was relatively new to the Shinigami). First, about eighteen years ago (in physical world time) two people appeared out of the blue – one a red-haired woman and the other was a blonde male – claiming to remember their past and were able to perform feats most Shinigami captains couldn't even dream of. Over the years, as the cleaner worked to sync the Shinobi world with the principle world and Soul Society times, more from that realm appeared (some with knowledge of their former life and others without, having been reborn in the Rukongai District).

Then Uchiha Itachi appeared. He had been an anomaly – showing up in bloody clothes and more skill in his pinky finger than Kuchiki Byakuya could shake a fist at. Unohana absently wondered if this new soul would be just like Itachi. Would he or she be the strong, silent type? Was this person as skilled as the newest captain of the Gotei 13? Now, all of Seireitei was buzzing with news of another Shinobi in their mists. Even the Captain-Commander was interested in meeting the new arrival.

"I swear to Kami, Itachi, if you don't leave the room and let me change my clothes, I'm going to shove your face so far into the ground, you'll be shitting bricks for weeks!" well, that answered two questions. The former Shinobi was woman and she was very... lively. Unohana turned the corner to find members of her division lurking by the doorway. She shooed them away in time to hear Itachi's reply.

"It isn't as if I haven't seen you naked before."

'Maybe I should leave them alone for a little while.' the fourth division captain thought while standing by the door.

"That was a completely different situation, Uchiha! This is hardly proper." growled the girl.

"You can hardly sit up, yet you wish to change your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Then let me help you."

"_No!_"

"Sakura, stop being difficult."

"Then get me a_ female_ nurse!" Unohana could have died laughing when she heard Itachi sigh in defeat and mutter a distant 'fine'. This was a side of the ninth division captain she was sure no one had ever seen – or heard – before. Deciding it was time to step in, the dark-haired captain knocked on the door and walked in. Cowering on the bed, holding a tattered shirt to her chest, was a pink-haired, green-eyed young lady who was glaring daggers at the impassive Uchiha.

"I can take over from here, Uchiha-taichou. She's in good hands." Itachi turned to face the soft-spoken captain.

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou." he turned back to Sakura and smirked. "Behave yourself, Sakura."

"Whatever! Just go, Itachi." she scowled. Chuckling to himself, Itachi left the women alone, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Once he was gone, Sakura sagged in relief, giving a wane smile to the new person in the room. "Sorry for disturbing the peace... I just didn't want him to see the new scar I acquired."

"It's fine, Sakura-san. There's no need to worry about that." Unohana said as she helped Sakura out of her blood-stained clothes. The girl was as fit as a fiddle; lean muscle lined her small, pale frame. There was a four inch long scar under her bellybutton, angled downward. With little effort, Sakura's shirt came off and Unohana nearly dropped the cloth in her hands. An ugly, fresh scar sat in the middle of her chest with what looked like electrical burns around it. This was obviously how she died. "I can remove that... if you want." Sakura shook her head in the negative.

"No, it's fine the way it is. It'll remind me to be more careful next time." she heaved a sigh, casting her eyes to her lap. "When it's time... I'll remove it myself."

(A/N: So... what do you think? Continue? Stop right there? Review and let me know. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll be sure to fix them if you guys spot any. Much love!)


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Started

(**A/N**: Hello beautiful people! I'm back with more as per request. I'd like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites/alerts and those who just read my story. You all have ignited my creative spark again and now I can write once more. I admit I hit a bit of a rut and stopped writing, but thanks to you guys and some damn good music; I'm fucking BACK! Now, this chapter deals with some medical jargon you may not understand, I can assure you that I am not making any of it up... I did my research. Thank you Webster's Medical Dictionary! Anyways, enjoy.)

~xxx~

Sakura didn't remember falling asleep, but she was sure glad that she slept. Feeling refreshed and alert, she sat up in bed and stretched she muscles. Sakura then turned her attention to the window and peered out at the world below. It was completely different from her village. Long gone were the little homes and shops made of wood and clay shingles, having been replaced by much larger ones made of white stone. It was truly a magnificent sight for her wide green eyes. It was a wonder how she never once believed this to be a dream. It was more like a dream come true. Kneeling on the bed, Sakura watched black-clad figures go about their daily lives with an awed expression. This was going to be her new home... and she liked it already.

"Haruno-san." Sakura turned to see Hisagi leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning, Hisagi-san."

"Good afternoon," he corrected, stepping inside the room. "Are you ready to meet with Soutaichou-dono?" she gave a smile, determined to meet this new life head on.

"Absolutely! Lead the way," it was a long walk from the fourth division headquarters to the first, but it gave Sakura the opportunity to ask questions to which Hisagi was more than willing to answer. She did notice one thing though; the stares. Almost everywhere she looked, people were watching her every move – some more obvious than others. Hell, some were even brave enough to walk right up to her and say hello.

"You'll get used to it. Shinigami don't remember their past lives, but you Shinobi are the exception to that rule. But so far, only a few have actually joined our ranks, others decided to settle for the quiet life or they've been reborn." Hisagi explained with a shrug. He was used to the surprises the Shinobi sector seemed to dish out (his captain is a former Shinobi, after all).

"And how often do Shinobi crossed over... whole?" Hisagi paused to think for a moment.

"Well, last year we saw an increase of Shinobi souls... I'd say only a handful actually crossed over whole." Sakura blinked.

"Oh." she fidgeted a little, nervous to meet the man who led this society.

"Don't worry, if you're anything like Uchiha-taichou then you won't have any difficulties adjusting."

"Oh please, I'm nowhere near as good as Itachi-san. He's ahead of me by leaps and bounds... even now." Hisagi smirked at her, stopping in the middle of the road as he turned to address her directly.

"That may be, but he didn't take out a Hollow with one punch before he was brought here. So, I guess that puts you ahead." they started walking again, taking more turns than Sakura could count until they reached a set of shoji screen doors. "Soutaichou-dono is an old fashioned type of guy, I hope you have some experience in formal meetings because it's kind of a pet-peeve of his." her cheeks began to hurt because she was smiling so wide.

"Politics and formal meetings are my forte... aside from medicine, of course. I'm sure I have it covered."

~xxx~

"I understand that you were the apprentice to your village's leader," Yamamoto commented as he sipped on his tea, discretely eying the pink-haired girl sitting in his tea room.

"Yes, sir, I was." Sakura nodded politely while lifting her own cup of tea to taste.

"Uchiha-taichou has informed me of how you came here, but he was unable to tell me as to how you... passed." he set his cup down, waiting. So far, their conversation had been filled with her accomplishments and duties in her former life. For instance, Sakura had actually finished her apprenticeship and became the head of the Shinobi Alliance Medic Core Training Program (or MCTP for short) – which made he a perfect fit for the fourth division or Ukitake Jushiro's personal doctor (he liked the sound of that better). But – and he could tell it was a touchy subject – her death had not once been mentioned. "Would you kindly explain how it happened?"

Sakura sucked in a breath. Oh boy. She was not ready to talk about this. But she felt compelled to tell the kind, old man, whom reminded Sakura of her late grandfather, exactly what happened. So, with a heavy sigh, Sakura told Yamamoto everything. From the start of her 'obsession' with Sasuke to the inevitable end, with his hand squeezing her heart until it burst. Everything. The wise, old man poured more tea for them as Sakura tried to keep her tears at bay. Now was not the time to break down and cry, she scolded herself.

"Please, don't tell Itachi-san what happened. I'd like to tell him myself, even if it does destroy all the faith he has in his little brother." Sakura sighed once more staring into her half empty tea cup. "Itachi-san knows that Sasuke killed me... he just doesn't know how or why and I owe it to Itachi-san to tell him to his face. I just don't want Itachi-san to be angry with him; Sasuke's been though enough but Itachi-san has suffered more... and for a lot longer." said the medic softly, raising a hand to press it against the fresh scar under her yukata. "I don't know what hurts more; his hand squeezing my heart or the fact that the person I loved so much was so angry that he killed me in a fit of rage. But he can't be blamed completely – I did say some pretty mean things that really ticked him off." Sakura admitted, fingers gripping her yukata tightly.

"Haruno-san," Yamamoto called her softly. "You have been through much, your life cut short and you admit fault and feel guilt while you still think of others' feelings," he said slowly, making Sakura wonder just where he was going with his observations. "Theses are qualities befitting a Captain and we would be honored to have you in our ranks." his words made her blink as she watched him sip his tea. "Your training will begin tomorrow at the academy, and for now you will be housed in the thirteenth division under Ukitake Jushiro-taichou. But first, I want you to see Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou to test your reiatsu and determine your zanpakuto." Sakura smiled brightly at his words, glad she could be apart of something... anything. She bowed to him to express her gratitude.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Soutaichou-dono." she said, raising to meet his pleased gaze. "I am eager to learn."

~xxx~

Kurotsuchi Mayuri blinked at least three times when the ninth division lieutenant appeared with a pink-haired... girl. Standing from his beloved computer, Kurotsuchi motioned for Nemu to step forward. He watched the girl for a moment as she gaped in awe of his lab before cracking a grin.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, what have you brought for me? This one looks like a taller version of Kusajishi-fukutaichou." emerald green came to rest on Kurotsuchi's person as the pink-haired girl grinned up at him. Kurotsuchi stalked towards Sakura until he towered over her and then hunched down to look her in the eyes. "What are you grinning at?" the girl seemed to smile wider.

"I like your lab. It reminds me of the lab back in Konoha... only bigger." now Kurotsuchi was smiling (well, his smile was more like the grin of a mad doctor, but you get the picture), he liked the little rosette already.

"So, she's the new Shinobi, ne?"

"Yes, she is." Hisagi answered, stepping forward to properly introduce her. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, this is Haruno Sakura. Haruno-san, this is the twelfth division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu." in return, Sakura bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou."

"So well mannered." commented the captain, still grinning. "The Uchiha just stood there and grunted when they brought him to me. Oh well." Kurotsuchi turned and tapped a few buttons on the keyboard. "I guess she's here for testing," Hisagi nodded, motioning for Sakura to follow the mad scientist captain. "Come along, Haruno-san, let's get this over with." Sakura cast one last look to Hisagi before following after Kurotsuchi, further into his lab. "Same as last time, Hisagi-fukutaichou. You'll have her back in a few hours."

Four hours later and Sakura was honestly tired of laying still on the cold, metal table, even if Kurotsuchi was making odd comments – some of which had made her chuckle. After being endlessly poked, prodded and hooked up to various machines for the last four hours, it was safe to say that Sakura was bored... and starting to get annoyed. So far, the testing seemed like a normal physical (which Unohana-taichou had already given her), minus some of the tools he had used – a lot of which she had never seen before.

"Hm... interesting," Kurotsuchi hummed, tapping a long fingernail to his chin as he studied the results on the screen. He then turned from the computer, eying the girl on the table. "Very interesting indeed."

"What is it?" inquired Sakura, she did not like the way he was looking at her. His eyes were locked on her chest – where her scar lay – brows furrowed and lips pressed in a straight line. He strode over to the table and peeled back the hem on Sakura's yukata, cold fingers pressing against her discolored flesh.

"You should thank the person who killed you." he stated with a grin.

"What the_ hell_ are you talking about?" she shouted, slapping his hand away. Sakura fixed her yukata and rolled off the table to stand on the opposite side.

"Please be quiet in the lab." Nemu droned, standing a few feet away from the rose-haired, former kunoichi. All the while, Kurotsuchi frowned at her reaction.

"Oh, calm down," he flapped a hand at Sakura. "In Uchiha-taichou's case, that funky eye thing of his became his zanpakuto. You, on the other hand, don't have a blood anomaly like his... or any for that matter." Sakura nodded in understanding... somewhat.

"That's right," she said, backing away slowly. "I never had a Kekkei Genkai, I came from a normal, civilian family."

"Ah, but your reiatsu nature suggests otherwise." he was smiling again, in that mad doctor sort of way. "The person who gave you that scar transferred some of their reiatsu into your soul just before you passed. After all, electric type reiatsu is rare around here; exceedingly rare and very powerful." Sakura stilled, eyes wide as a hand came to rest upon her chest.

"You mean... he _gave_ me this power?" Kurotsuchi nodded.

"He did. Whether or not it was intentional, well... you'll have to ask him."

~xxx~

Ukitake was not there to greet Sakura when she arrived. Instead, she found a mass of Shinigami huddled around a doorway, and she could clearly hear someone coughing violently while another person was barking orders. Beside her, Hisagi – her escort for the day – sighed, glancing in her direction.

"You're a medic, right?"

"Well, yes... but I'm not sure if my knowledge would apply here." again, he sighed inwardly debating on interfering. Then Sakura answered his debate for him. "I'll never know until I try." Hisagi smirked, decision made.

"Out of the way, medic coming through!" as soon as the words left his lips, the members of the thirteenth division parted, standing on either side of the hall. Without a moments hesitation, Sakura set her shoulders and stepped into the room.

Calculating, emerald eyes landed on a man with long, white hair, coughing into a white cloth with spots of blood on it. Fussing over him was a short, dark-haired girl who looked too frazzled to be a nurse.

"Rukia," called Hisagi from behind Sakura. Said girl looked up, panic clear in her eyes. "Haruno-san will take care of him."

"But I've already called for Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou." Rukia rebuked as she eyed Sakura skeptically.

"It's alright," Sakura spoke before any more protests could be made. She turned to Hisagi with a small, reassuring smile. "Tell them to go about their business, everything is fine." turning back to Rukia and the stricken Ukitake, Sakura moved to kneel next to the coughing captain while rolling up her sleeves. "Rukia-san, please stick around, I may need your assistance."

"I'm not a medic, though."

"It doesn't matter, having a familiar face around will help him." the pink-haired medic said, turning her attention to Ukitake. The poor man sat hunched over, coughing roughly and fighting to get a good breath of air as another glob of blood found it's was onto the soiled handkerchief. Placing her hands gently on his shoulders, Sakura spoke softly, "Ukitake-taichou, I know you're uncomfortable but I need you to sit up straight so I can listen to your lungs." said man nodded softly while taking quick, shallow breaths as he sat up a little more. Not wasting a second, Sakura pressed an ear to his back, listening for fluid build up. Another round of violent hacking gave her the answer; he was practically downing and she needed to do something quick.

"Will he be alright?" asked Rukia, wringing her hands together. Sakura helped Ukitake lie down, smiling gently as he smiled up at her. She then turned her gaze to Rukia.

"He will be when I'm done." Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, sagging slightly as she ran a hand through her hair. "But first, I need to drain the fluid from his lungs." only to feel like she had been kicked in the gut. "Hisagi-san, I'll need the large, tan pouch I came here with." Itachi had snagged her supply bag before they left Konoha, and Sakura was very thankful for his foresight.

"Right. I'll be right back with that."

"Rukia-san, why don't you get him a glass of cold water? It'll be good for his throat." nodding mutely, Rukia quickly left to complete her appointed task while Sakura returned her focus to the white-haired captain.

"So, you are Haruno Sakura?" Ukitake rasped, voice scratchy and cracking from coughing.

"You shouldn't speak, you'll aggravate your lungs and start coughing again." she informed him, reaching for a damp cloth by his bedding and wiped the sweat from his brow. "To answer your question; yes, I and Haruno Sakura." while they waited, Sakura asked a series of health related questions to which Ukitake nodded or shook his head yes or no to.

Then Sakura explained the procedure she needed to perform in order to clear his lungs. "Essentially, I have to poke a hole in your lungs and place a tube in them so they can drain." he looked horrified. "Don't worry, I'll put you to sleep, so you won't feel a thing." Ukitake sighed – hearing that was better than the visions in his head of actually seeing her do the procedure. Rukia came back with a tall glass of water as Sakura stood and washed her hands in the basin on the bedside table.

"Your bag, sensei." a new voice said from the doorway. Sakura looked up to see a young man – almost a boy – standing with a smile and holding her bag, Hisagi right behind him.

"I thought Unohana-taichou was coming." Rukia declared disbelievingly.

"Ah, well... she said that Haruno-sensei was more than capable of taking care of things here." stammered the young man. "I am here to observe and report back Ukitake-taichou's status once she is finished." pride swelled in Sakura's chest. She was useful here, and people noticed her skills – it was more than she could have asked for.

"Well then, come in." Sakura nodded while drying her hands. "What's you name?" the young man stumbled for a second, blinking in surprise.

"Oh... um, I'm Yamada Hanataro, seventh seat of division four."

"Nice to meet you, Yamada-san." Sakura said with a smile. Hisagi excused himself from the room to go about his other duties, leaving two slightly nervous Shinigami, a sickly captain and a newbie to do... whatever it was they were going to do. "I hope either of you aren't squeamish."

The procedure went as follows: pulling on a pair of gloves, Sakura smiled down at Ukitake before pressing a pressure point at the base of his neck which knocked him out cold. Next, Hanataro set out the required tools and properly sanitized them for Sakura while the pink-haired doctor sent Rukia to fetch a collection basin for the fluid. Once everything was set and ready, Sakura began while Rukia and Hanataro watched in awe. With practiced ease, Hanataro watched Sakura make a small incision between Ukitake's ribs but Rukia turned her head away – she couldn't bare to watch. Picking up a clear, plastic tube with two open ends, the petite doctor inserted the tube until she was certain it was in the left lung and quickly moved the collection basin into place. Blood oozed into the basin while Sakura circulated her reiatsu in his lung to make sure all of the fluid was out. Ukitake's sigh of relief could be heard in the quiet room.

Hanataro was amazed by her reiatsu control, watching as Sakura expertly removed the tube and healed the cut she made in the blink of an eye. He took careful and thorough note of the process as Sakura repeated the procedure on the other side. It didn't take more than an hour before Ukitake's breathing was deep and even, not a rattle could be heard as Sakura double checked her work. Wiping the light sweat from her brow, Sakura smiled at Rukia who sat across from her.

"He'll be fine now. Let him wake up on his own tomorrow, he'll need to rest for a few more days before returning to his duties." Rukia sagged with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you so much, for all you've done for him. We are indebted to you." the dark-haired girl said with a deep bow.

"He's not out of the woods yet... not without proper medication." Sakura informed solemnly, reaching into her bag. "He will take these for the next nine months along with careful monitoring and some tests." she pulled out a small, blue pill bottle that rattled when shook and the word 'Isaniazid' printed in bold font on the front.

"Then he'll be cured, right?" Hanataro asked, blinking repeatedly at the little bottle.

"Yes, but there's only a month's worth of medicine in here." Rukia deflated immediately.

"Well... if you write down the ingredients and preparation details, I will speak with Unohana-taichou. We may be able to make it." Hanataro suggested. "If not, I'm sure Soutaichou-dono can send someone to the Shinobi sector to get the medicine." Sakura smiled at the young man and nodded.

"Excellent idea, Yamada-san. I'll have that ready for you in a moment."

~xxx~

The next morning found Sakura up with the sun. Years of working the early shift at the hospital had conditioned her to do so, and it seemed that the after life was no different. She dressed in the Shino Academy uniform which consisted of a white yukata, red under yukata and red hamaka pants. Inwardly, she was glad the girls wore the red uniform... because the blue uniform the boys wore would have clashed with her hair. Vain? Maybe. Then Sakura tired her long locks up into a ponytail with a black ribbon she found in her med-kit before leaving her room in search of breakfast. Once her belly was full, she loaded up a tray with hot medicinal tea and rice balls before heading off to check on Ukitake.

When she reached his room, Sakura knelt down and placed the tray on the floor then knocked on the shoji screen door. Upon hearing a soft 'enter', she slid the door open and bowed with a chipper 'good morning' before entering, closing the door behind her. There was a new face in the room when Sakura turned back to face Ukitake.

"Good morning, cutie." the man said with a saucy wink sent her way. Sitting beside Ukitake was a man dressed in Shinigami garb with a captains haori and a rather beautiful, pink kimono resting over his shoulders. Said man had curly, chestnut colored hair that was pulled into a ponytail and stubble on his face, forming a light beard and giving him a rugged look. Sakura noticed all of this about the newcomer while blinking rapidly and gaping like a fish. "Aw, how cute. She even has Yachiru-chan's hair color." unsure of what to think, Sakura just bowed politely to the new person.

"Good morning, Taichou. Good morning, Ukitake-taichou." she greeted, smiling again (she's been doing that a lot lately). "How are you feeling this morning, Ukitake-taichou?" the white-haired captain smiled in return as he motioned for her to come forward.

"Much better, thanks to you." Sakura set the tray on his lap then took a seat on the left side of his bedding, across from the other captain. "Oh, pardon my manners," Ukitake sighed. "Haruno-san, this is my friend Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth division. Shunsui, this is Haruno Sakura-san, the new recruit from the Shinobi sector."

"Oh? So this is the little spitfire Itachi-kun was talking about?" Shunsui questioned. Itachi-kun? Spitfire? Yeah, this place just went up a notch or two on Sakura's weird meter.

"Itachi-san must have told you about the frying pan incident." this time, both captains blinked and shook their heads in the negative.

"We haven't heard anything about frying pans, just a few stories about your temper." snickered Shunsui. "And the tale of purple panties." Sakura looked positively horrified. How dare Itachi tell people about the incident that must never be mentioned on pain of death. One night, during the blizzard, Itachi had come across a bottle of Snow Country's strongest sake. Being as bored as two people stuck in a cabin could get, they ended up drunk and playing strip poker. Sakura lost – naturally – and was stripped down to nothing but her chest bindings and panties. The funny thing was; her panties were purple with a little tiger on the front... but the back said 'Scratch me, I purr'. Needless to say that the panties provided Itachi with endless amusement and blackmail.

Sakura was tomato-faced and sputtering nonsense while the captains chuckled. Then she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest and growling.

"I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him!" quickly trying to defuse a blow up, Ukitake started eating his meal and taking long sips of his medicated tea.

"Do I detect a hint of honey in this tea?" Sakura's anger deflated immediately as she refocused her attention to the soft spoken, white-haired captain.

"Oh... yes. It helps the taste because medicinal tea is exceedingly bitter." she explained with a shrug and another soft smile (Shunsui could see why she made an excellent doctor – it seemed as though Itachi was right about the girl once again). "Just two teaspoons is enough to cut the bitterness without being too sweet and unhealthy." Ukitake too another sip.

"It's very soothing."

"That's the herbs doing their job and now that you've eaten," Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out the blue pill bottle. "You'll have to take one of these a day for the next nine months and have your lungs checked regularly." both men stared at the small, unassuming white pill as if it were a miracle.

"Why so long? Why not just a 'one-and-done'?" the chestnut-haired captain questioned, cupping his chin with one hand while the other crossed his chest in a thinking pose.

"Viruses are harder to kill than infections, TB being one of the hardest and highly contagious. I'm surprised no one else has come down with it." the petite doctor answered. "I've seen this virus wipe out an entire village before we found an effective treatment. The check ups and lung capacity tests you'll go through are to ensure that the medication is working." she explained further (because Ukitake was eyeballing the pill she offered him with a wary gaze). Sakura looked at the clock and sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to trust your judgment, you are the doctor after all." Ukitake took the pill without further delay.

"Excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me – I don't want to be late for my first day at the academy." Sakura said as she paused in collecting the dishes. "I can't believe I have to go to school all over again." the captains chuckled at her once more.

"Have a good day, Haruno-san."

"See you later, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you, and get some rest Ukitake-taichou." with that said, the former Shinobi left, a little nervous but excited.

~xxx~

Sarutobi Asuma sat at his desk, grading the last written exam before his students were due to arrive. Normally, he would have had it done the night before but with word of another Shinobi joining the ranks of Shinigami... it honestly had him worried. Asuma spent most of the night wondering who it was – and he prayed it wasn't someone he knew. Alas, early that morning, he heard of a pink-haired, green-eyed doctor brought in by Itachi and he knew that his praying had been in vain.

The Haruno girl had been the last person he thought he'd see here – at least not until she was old and wrinkly. But he thought wrong. He was honestly surprised by the news (as well as some of the faces he had seen since arriving in the Soul Society), even if he wished for another familiar face in his class. Forever the teacher, but it didn't bother him (even though it was better suited for someone like Iruka). What really bothered his was the fact that 'Konoha's Blossom' was dead and now in the Soul Society long before she should be.

Having finished grading the last test, Asuma set his pen down and stood from the desk. His mind wondered back to when Sakura was just a naïve, thirteenth-year-old girl, who demanded to have Hokage train her. Asuma had watched her grow stronger, more confident while Kakashi was away on missions. He had been the one most of the younger kunoichi would run to and ask advice of. Sakura was no exception. In her, he found a shogi partner, a smart, funny and bubbly girl with a good head on her shoulders. He would often ask her why she followed and fought for the younger Uchiha – and the answer was always the same: 'because I love him'.

"There will be hell to pay if he is the reason she's here." he swore to the quiet room.

"Sarutobi-sensei, un?" a voice beckoned from the classroom doorway. Asuma turned to find the blue eyes and golden-blonde hair of a reborn Iwa no Deidara standing there, watching him with wide eyes. Yet another surprise Asuma found in these last few years. "Is something wrong, sensei, hm?" Asuma returned to his desk and sat down with a sigh.

"No, nothing's wrong, Iwa-san." he answered calmly. Deidara watched him carefully, disbelief in his blue orbs. "Go ahead and take your seat. Class will begin soon."

~xxx~

Sakura puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she glared at her instructor. The man before her with brown hair and eyes, Kane something-or-other, kept calling her pipsqueak and sneering at her as if she were a ditz. How the hell was she supposed to know how to use Kido spells? She just got here, for crying out loud!

Here she was, grimacing while trying to perform a binding spell that Kane-sensei had shown her, but it wouldn't work. And her idiot instructor was not helping her... at all. He just laughed at every attempt and made some rude comment. Hell, she only had a peek at the piece of paper with the spells and incantations on it before he snatched it away and told her to have at it. And now he was laughing at her? The bastard!

"I have no clue what the fuss is all about. From what I see, there's nothing special about you." he sneered once more, crossing his arms with an air of superiority about him. "You're just a weak and pathetic wannabe Shinigami!"

A vein pulsed in her forehead. That was it!

"_Bakudo number sixty-three: Sajo Sabaku_!" blue, rope-like electric energy shot out from her index and middle fingers towards the surprised man. The rope wrapped around Kane's upper torso, pinning his arms to his sides and the electricity stunned him into a paralyzed state as Kane stared at her, dumbfounded. With a flick of the wrist, Sakura pulled Kane forward, forcing him to fall face first and toward her. He came to a stop when Sakura planted her foot on his back, keeping him in place. "I will say this once: I am not_ weak_ nor am I _pathetic_." she growled as her reiatsu flared menacingly. Her reiatsu was nowhere near captain status but it was enough to scare the pants off of anyone in a twenty yard radius.

"Haruno Sakura!" the sharp call of her name cause the medic to look up and cancel the spell. Standing on the porch that surrounded the training yard was Sarutobi Asuma and about twenty or so students armed with wooden swords. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the raven-haired, bearded man in shock.

"A-Asuma-sensei?"

"Come here, Sakura." he told her, crooking a finger in a 'come hither' fashion. Sakura dutifully followed his command, jogging toward him – still surprised. Asuma turned his head to look at his students. "Go back to your studies, I'll handle things here." the twenty plus students slowly, warily followed his instructions.

'It can't be...' Sakura thought, blinking up at the man Ino had once described as being 'as cuddly as a teddy bear'. She used to play shogi with this man, had talked with him about many thing – he even sparred with her a few times. Hell, she was Kurenai's doctor and delivered little Sarutobi Akira. Was this really the same man? All that was missing was his customary cigarette.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you." Sakura immediately brightened, hopping onto the porch and hugging the burly man with all her might.

"It really is you!" though her voice was muffled (due to the fact that her face was now buried in his chest), he could still hear the happiness in her words.

"Sakura, if you hug me any tighter you're going to break me in half." she let go at once, apologizing profusely as he held her by the shoulders and looked her over. Sakura was about five foot seven now, her hair was longer – reaching the middle of her back – and she had shed the last of her baby fat. The girl he once knew was gone, and now a beautiful young woman stood before him. "You've grown up." he commented but Sakura was too busy whisking moisture from her eyes to pay much attention to the compliment.

"It's good to see you, Asuma-sensei." she said, looking into Asuma's eyes.

"I would say the same, but I wasn't expecting to see you here... at least until you were an old lady." Sakura snorted at that.

"Yes, well... that was the plan until someone decided that I'd make a great baby factory." Asuma's hands dropped to his sides – he knew it.

"I'll kill that little punk."

"Take a number and stand in line. You'll have to wait until Naruto, Kakashi and I are done with him before you get your chance." Itachi spoke as he stepped onto the porch with Kane, whom he held by the back of the neck.

"Apologize and be thankful that she didn't punch you, Ikegami-san." ah, so that was his last name. The brunette dropped to his knees and bowed, forehead on the floor.

"I... I'm so sorry, Haruno-san. I will never do such a disrespectful thing again." Sakura blinked twice then nodded her acceptance before turning fully to face Itachi.

"What are you doing here, Itachi-san?"

"I'm here to defuse a time bomb before it goes off." the raven-haired captain stated with a hint of irritation in his voice. Both Sakura and Asuma raised brow in question. "Zaraki-taichou is coming."

"_Oh_." Asuma sighed.

"Huh?" a confused Sakura asked.

"Ken-chan, look! She has pink hair, too!" too late.

(**A/N**: I apologize for the late update, I was still in the process of writing this when I posted the first chapter... and I was waiting to see what was happening in the Bleach manga (because I don't want certain people to be dead). Anyways, I hope you liked the update. Review and let me know what's up. Sorry for any mistakes, I will fix then as soon as I can. Love ya!)


End file.
